


blood rave

by fadedmomo



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2na are yves' right hand hehe, F/F, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, blood and guns but nothing too graphic, ofc my token knk member added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedmomo/pseuds/fadedmomo
Summary: Yves is the leader of an illegal blood distribution organization that hires Jinsoul, a vampire hunter for hire, to kill off her competitors and enemies. A new blend of narcotic blood is rumored to be in the works by Type Red; a group tied to the black market under the guise of a blood donation agency, and Yves will stop at nothing to get rid of them within the market. Even if that means becoming partners with a human that murders her kind.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Yves and Jinsoul Fic Fest (Round 1)





	blood rave

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy it!
> 
> i wanna thank one of my favorite beefys for editing <3, it was a nightmare before she looked it over. mUAh

Jinsoul comes to an abrupt stop at the site of the club. The sleek and modern, windowless building is similar to most vampiric owned establishments. Melodic booms and synths of music can be heard spilling through the opened steel doors as red strobe lights bleed through every time someone enters and exits the doors. The line to get in goes around the building and frankly Jinsoul doesn’t have time to wait around with how it hadn’t moved the last ten minutes she stood observing.

Jinsoul heads directly to the entrance. The bouncers are quick to zero in on her, their eyes glowing red through the dark shades they wear..

“I’m here to see Yves.”

The bouncers look at each other before looking back at her. “Do you have a membership?”

“No but-”

“Then get in line like the rest of them. Our boss doesn’t need another human trying to become one of her groupies.” The bouncers shift to stand directly in front of the door.

Jinsoul sighs. “I’m not a blood bag. I have business with your boss.”

“I’m sure you do. Now stand in line if you don’t have a vip card.”

Jinsoul grits her teeth glaring at the two. “I’m here to see Yves for a job. She contacted  _ me _ to come here. Now pass the message and tell her a Jinsoul is here to see her.”

Jinsoul can hear the crowd in line begin muttering in annoyance with her wasting their time. She stares with open disdain. Humans groveling at the chance to meet a vampire that would take them as a meal or turn them never ceases to disgust her.

“Wait here.”

The bouncers look at each other again before one of them heads inside. It isn’t long before he comes rushing out, a grimace on his face as he nods to the other bouncer.

“She has an audience with Yves.” The men bow their heads in apology and quickly turn to pull the doors open for her.

Jinsoul raises an eyebrow at their change in demeanor.

“Head to the far left bar and there will be a hallway behind the counter. The bartenders and guards have been notified of your arrival and will let you pass when you mention your name. Please go ahead.”

At the first step inside the club the electronic music rumbles in her ears and chest. She knows the constant crash of kick drum and screeching synths will only lead to a throbbing migraine later. The red strobe lights leave her eyes squinting at the full force of their brightness.. Jinsoul tries to focus on the bar that contrasts blinding red lights in a grey countertop with dull white fluorescent lights framing the shelves. There she sees the guards standing guard of a corridor.

She makes her way to the bar passing through all kinds of people. The vampires easily stick out with their glasses full of blood and red glowing eyes. She reaches the bar and claims a seat, waiting to flag down a bartender.

She looks between the bartenders and makes eye contact with a woman-  _ Handong _ if she goes by her nametag. Said woman smirks and slides over to attend her.

“What can I get you?”

“I’m here to see Yves. My name’s Jinsoul.”

Handong’s smirk drops. She pauses to gauge at the human before she turns to the standing guards and nods their way. “Go on around where the opening to the counter is. Directly down the passage you should see her office at the end.” Jinsoul thanks her as she hops off the stool and heads past the guards.

Unlike the main club room, the hallway is brightly lit. The white matte walls compliment the grey ceramic flooring. She passes by a few doors and finally reaches a grey one at the end of the hall, where one last guard stands. A woman. She carries what Jinsoul assumes to be a katana secured on her waist. Interesting, a vampire carrying a sword.

The guard turns and opens the door for Jinsoul, then nods.

Entering the room, Jinsoul takes note of how it matches the hallway, but it’s short of being humble with the furniture and latest technology neatly placed through the office. A woman whom Jinsoul assumes is Yves sits behind a glass desk in a fitted burgundy turtleneck. Her hair is slicked back into a tidy short ponytail, pale skin contrasting the piercing cold red eyes trained on Jinsoul.

The door clicks shut behind her as the woman outside enters the room as well.

Yves gives a closed-lipped smile at Jinsoul, reaching her hand out to offer her a seat. “Welcome. I apologize for the miscommunication outside- the boys should’ve been more polite.”

“I don’t mean to be rude but I’d prefer this be brief.” Jinsoul doesn’t sit, hyper-aware of the two vampires.

Yves only nods before leaning back against the chair. “Very well. I know you excel at what you do as many of my clientele and connections have told me of your skills. I’d like to hire you for a few jobs.”

Jinsoul raises an eyebrow. “I don’t want to point out the obvious but just to confirm, you do know I hunt down your kind right?”

“I do. And that’s why I’d like to hire you... I’ll be transparent with this.”

Yves gauges Jinsoul’s expression before continuing.

“This job isn’t a set up or some secret mission- I want you to get rid of some competition for me. There’s a group of vampires that think it’s okay to fuck around and experiment with blood. Whether that’s testing with live specimens or draining them dead to use as much blood as possible. While what I do can get me prison time or killed, I like to avoid taking innocent lives as much as possible. But this is... more evil. They want to put out a product that isn’t safe and cruelly manufactured. Yes it’s bad for my business if this does blow up, but it’s more than that. A vampire already gets a high off of blood and this will make them even more dangerous. My men have seen it in action.”

“So you want me to join your war?”

“I’ll be honest. It’ll become a blood bath with other groups trying to fabricate something similar or a clash between who gets access to sell it before it becomes massly produced. I want to be able to cut to the source as soon as possible even if that means hiring a vampire hunter. Your reputation exceeds you so- I thought you’d be perfect. The pay will take care of you for a while even if you decide to take a break after this.”

Yves leans back into her chair as Jinsoul takes a moment to digest the information. The vampire makes it sound simple but if she’s outsourcing to humans for help then it must be big. “I’ve heard of your group before. I’ve even dealt with a few of your people.” Yves lifts an eyebrow at the confession. “So why hire me to get involved with your kind’s shady business? I don’t choose sides for vampires.”  _ you’re all the same to me _ goes unsaid.

“This war - if you’d call it that - has been going on far too long for my liking and I’m losing my men because of it. It’s become difficult to recruit nonaffiliated vampires these past few years. The last thing I want to do is turn a bunch of unwilling humans to then train for a war that might get them killed.

“Jinsoul, I know this hunter gig isn’t just a job for you. You hate my kind and I’m more than willing to offer you an opportunity here. All you have to do is exactly what you want to do. You won’t be in this alone. In fact -” Yves stands and signals the vampire standing by for her leather jacket. “- how about we go on a little test run? You can decide whether you’re up for the job or not after this.”

Yves offers a smirk as she puts her leather trench coat on and retrieves a short-barreled shotgun from a case sitting behind her desk.

  
  


++

  
  


“Mina, stop the car.”

After a thirty minute ride alongside two other vampires, their vehicle slows in front of what seems to be another vampire club. It’s a lot less luxurious than Yves’, the brick structure rundown and the crowd only consisting of vampires. But similar to Yves’ place, it’s windowless and the music and lights leak through the entrance doors.

Yves takes a deep breath and Jinsoul can see her eyes burn a bright red, a wicked grin plastered onto her lips.

“It seems we’re not too late for the party. Follow me Jinsoul.” Yves exits the vehicle and directs Mina and the other vampire, Sana, to get some of their men to close off any possible exit routes from the building.

“Once they get set up, come and join us in line. Let one of them be in charge of the car.” Both of the vampires nod before Mina goes to park the car farther up the street.

“Won’t they notice I’m a human?”

“They’re too preoccupied in getting inside to bother with you. Have you ever heard of a blood rave?”

Jinsoul shakes her head.

“Well then you’re in for a treat.” Yves only offers another devilish smirk to the questioning look Jinsoul gives her.

It isn’t too long after that they’re joined by the other two vampires as they gain entry to the building. Yves did little to warn her what they are in store for, but that they’re looking for the owner of the club, who would most likely be situated in the vip section alongside his men.

It suddenly hits Jinsoul, the stench of blood heavy in the humid club. She does her best not to cover her nose but the smell is overwhelming alongside the climatic electronic music and massive crowd of vampires.

If they all decided to zero in on Jinsoul at that moment she’s certain she wouldn’t be able to fend them off. The dozens of piercing red eyes under the blue lights make her nauseous, and instinctively she reaches behind her to place a hand on her pistol.

“Look. On the far right of the club. You see the blonde one? That’s Jihun.”

Jinsoul jolts at how close Yves is to her, though her voice quickly grounds Jinsoul. She turns in the direction to look at the vampire Yves pointed out. There he sits, surrounded by a handful of rambunctious vampires. The vip section takes up a large area of the club and is closed off from the dancefloor with a covering over the closed off area.

Suddenly the music is toned down a bit for the DJ to speak to the now cheering crowd. They hold their hands high towards the ceiling.

“It’s starting.”

Jinsoul turns to Yves who’s looking above them.

Before she can open her mouth to question, Jinsoul feels a droplet on her cheek. She brings her hand up to touch it and looks at her fingertips. The cheering turns to a roar in par with the deafening music drumming into her chest.

Blood. Panic starts to settle in. Yves is closer than before and grips her arm.

“Calm down. This is our chance to get rid of Jihun and his crew. Sana will cause a distraction for his men to come to the dancefloor, you and I will go directly towards him. Most of them are already here for the blood.”

“Here, put this on quickly.” From behind, Mina offers her a ballcap. Jinsoul places it on her head as sprinklers from the ceiling poke out and begin gushing blood. The crowd becomes a blur of dark red liquid and glowing eyes.

They hear and see the flash of gunshots overpower the crowd from the far left of the room and dozens of partygoers turn in confusion. Some are quick to assess the situation, their cheers turning to shrieks of fear.

Yves heads directly to the vip section and Jinsoul is hot on her trail with her pistol in hand and a knife in the other. She cautiously watches her surroundings and pushes through the crowd making sure none of them are coming at her.

Two men stand guard at the entrance of the VIP section speaking into earpieces, Jihun oblivious to the scene on the dancefloor as he sips on a glass of blood.

Yves is quick to pull out her shotgun from inside the trench coat and shoots at the guards, not giving them a chance to defend themselves.

The shots and agonizing screams from the gaping holes in the guards’ chest finally grab Jihun’s attention. He jumps off the couch and barks for his men to attack.

Adrenaline now pumping through Jinsoul’s body, she quickly shoots down another two oncoming men. She continues to burn through her clip at the now dozen of vampires attacking them. More shots come from where Sana and Mina deal with another mass of vampires.

After her pistol snaps at the empty clip, she ejects it while defending herself with her knife-wielding hand. The blood still spraying from the sprinklers comes to a trickle, but it had drenched Jinsoul’s clothes and hands in the dark liquid, making her feel heavier and the grip on her weapons loosen up a couple times.

She round kicks a snarling vampire into another one to buy some time to place another clip into the handgun.

She cocks it and begins the onslaught of bullets again, the men dropping one by one as she hits them in fatal areas. Yves was holding her own behind her with the crowd on the dancefloor, where some of the clubbers had begun to attack them, aiming for Jinsoul. Unfortunately, they didn’t stand a chance against Yves and her shotgun.

By her third clip the crowd had dispersed, making it a lot easier for the four women in dealing with Jihun and his men. They had caught them by surprise and were fairing pretty well. For once Jinsoul is glad she doesn’t have someone as powerful as Yves as an enemy.

Jihun must have realized he was going to get cornered, so he attempts to exit from the back during the chaos. Yves’ men are ready for him.

“Boss! Minji said they caught Jihun out back with a few of his men,” Sana yells out as she runs towards them.

“Alright, let’s finish this up quickly.”

Both Mina and Sana had dealt with their side and helped Jinsoul with the last few surviving vampires. The once filled club has come down to dozens of vampires scattered on the floor and blood-soaked ashes. The blaring music had come to stop when the DJ decided to join the fight.

The three standing vampires were completely drenched, their eyes still a vibrant crimson. Mina’s blade drips in what Jinsoul presumes both in vampire and human blood. Sana’s arms and mouth in a similar state, her sleeves now tattered.

“So,” Yves uses her fingers to comb through her blood-soaked loose hair in her face, pushing it back, then turns to Jinsoul. “What do you say after experiencing all this? You in?”

Jinsoul can still feel the adrenaline coursing through her body. She doesn’t have to think much for an answer, and Yves’ overflowing confidence suggests she knows Jinsoul’s answer.

Jinsoul looks into Yves’ mesmerizing eyes.

“I’m in.”

**Author's Note:**

> the blood rave was definitely stolen from the iconic film Blade starring wesley snipes. i've always wanted to write a scene like that so here's this.
> 
> thank you bia for hosting the yvesoul challenge (and sorry i'm so late omg)!
> 
> lets be oomfs on twitter hehe @kimlipsthrone


End file.
